Troubled Past
by Captain Tickles
Summary: AU where Ruby is born faunus and grows up in White Fang with Blake (Blake is same age as Ruby but is older by 4 months) And one day changes them forever (Oh and also Ruby may have killed for the white fang when she was younger all will be told in future chapters) Rated M for later chapters. Ladybug is a definite, side ship is yet to be decided though, PM with suggestions On hiatus
1. When the good times ended

Troubled Past: Chapter one: Where the good times ended

**In this AU Blake is the same age as Ruby (Few months older do she still feels responsible for Ruby) and Ruby is a faunus! Hope you enjoy!**

It was a cold winters day in Vale, Ruby and her best friend, Blake were out at the library, they had just finished borrowing all the books they would need for a while. As they stepped out Ruby's wolf ears perked up, ''It's freezing, isn't it Blake'' she groaned while rubbing her hands together and breathing warmth into them ''well if you had put your gloves on like I told you maybe you wouldn't be so cold'' Blake said affectionately while wrapping Ruby's neck in the scarf she'd bought for Ruby. They had started the walk home when Blake got a message on her scroll it read 'White Fang under attack, get to safe house, take Ruby, Summer and I will be there soon' Blake's mind went blank as she stared at the message. ''Blake, Blake what's wrong'' Ruby said while tugging at her friends arm to snap her out of her dazed state Blake looked at Ruby worriedly 'what if Summer doesn't make it? What if my mother doesn't make it? No we'll worry about that later right now I have to make sure Ruby and I make it to the safe house, shouldn't be too hard, right?'

''Blaaaaake'' Ruby groaned increasing the strength in each pull of the taller faunus' arm Blake immediately snapped out of her dazed state ''Ruby we have to go'' Blake said Ruby tilted her head to the side ''why?'' she asked cutely, Blake couldn't help but smile before furring her lips and brows into a serious frown ''because home was attacked by humans'' she said coldly she then realised this was the worst way to break this to Ruby as she hadn't really matured as much as Blake yet and she firmly clamped her hands over her mouth to avoid saying anything else harsh. Ruby's head snapped back upright and her eyes widened and welled up with tears, Blake enveloped the smaller girl into a hug ''Why would they attack us B-Blake...Why?'' the smaller girl sobbed while her hands balled up to fists as she realised why ''Ruby it's because we're different than them'' Blake said softly ''humans hate what they can't understand.'' A fresh wave of sobs racked the redheads frame, Blake simply patted her back and whispered reassurances and soon the sobs were reduced to sniffles

''Blake?''

''Yeah Rubes''

''What do we do?''

''We go to the safe house and wait for our mothers'' Blake said before they set off hand in hand for the safe house.

5 hours later...

* * *

The atmosphere in the house was tense to say the least the television was on a random station, showing some crappy sitcom but both the girls were curled up on separate chairs, both pretending to read their books they were both wondering why there mothers hadn't arrived yet, Blake was on the verge of tears and Ruby had already been brought back from them several times. Blake had tried phoning her mother several times. Needless to say the practically soared of the seats when Blake's scroll rang ''Hello mom, is that you?'' Blake said worriedly, her eyes widened at the manly laugh coming through the phone ''so your this scum's daughter eh? Well sorry young one but your mom's dead and her friend here's dead too, don't suppose you have her daughter with you do you? What was her name? Ahhhhh, I remember, it was Ruby'' Blake's eyes widened

''How do you know that name?'' Blake screamed into the scroll, demanding an answer

''Young woman's last words were 'Ruby, I love you' or some crap like that'' he said while letting out a thunderous laugh. Ruby's faunus hearing had picked up every single word and Blake turned towards Ruby to see nothing but some rose petals scattered on the hardwood floor...

Ruby zoomed through the town with her weapon strapped to her back, she was going to avenge her mother and Blake's with it. Because if her speed she was at the compound she had previously called home and she saw presumably the man in the call with Blake holding what looked like two sets of ears, one snow whit with red tips and the other black chuckling and talking about how much money he could get for these two ears yet, he was quite a well built man with black hair and a lumberjack beard. Ruby was enraged at the sight of this and unsheathed her weapon and shot herself towards the man, she had intended to slice the man in half but she tripped in her blind rage and shoulder barged the older man into a shipping container and red dust began to leak out of the container and the man looked visibly shaken by what had happened but then his confused glances around him landed on Ruby and his shaken look turned into a murderous grin. In all the commotion Ruby's hood had fallen off and atop her head were two black ears with red tips. ''Ah Ruby, looks like I may get the full set'' he said gesturing to the ears that were strewn out on the floor, he then pulled out a shotgun and took aim and fired, Ruby leapt up to the railings catching them with her tail, that was a skill she had practised and mastered with the help of her friend Sun she hung there for a second before launching off and swung her weapon at the man and missed. She was now falling towards the man with very little chance of dodging the barrage of bullets when she landed, she knew what she could do but she didn't want to set the beast inside her free so she twirls through the air and points the scythe towards the man essentially turning herself into a bullet and flies through the man's chest and the scythe embeds itself into the ground and Ruby still holding it gets swung through the air and hits her back off the storage container widening the hole and increasing the dust pouring out. The other members of the man's group begin advancing towards her while she's down, Ruby's vision blurs and the last thing she could see and hear clearly before passing out was Sun and Adam landing in the humans' way and readying for combat ''You will not hurt her!'' Adam growl while Sun made sure Ruby was okay ''Adam we need to end this quick, she needs to get to a hospital so you take those three and I'll take these three'' Sun said assertively with a hint of worry in his voice Adam charged into his three and sliced and parried until they were nothing but a pile of parts and Sun swung his stuff into one of their heads effectively killing him, he didn't want to kill humans but he felt the need to protect Ruby. He then split his staff in two and smashed the two remaining men's heads into each others he then pocketed the ears because he knew that was why Ruby was here and Adam scooped Ruby up in his arms and that's when they heard the sobbing voice scream ''who's that'' Sun and Adam said in Unison

''Ruby!'' Blake yelled out she saw Ruby unconscious and the only thought in her mind was 'I'm too late, I'm too late,I'm too late, I'm too late and she's dead, oh god no.' Her tears turned from sadness too happiness as she saw the young redhead bob her head up before passing out again and Blake practically teleported to her, she took in her surroundings ''Sun? Adam? What are you doing here and what are you doing with Ruby'' She said curiously. Adam and Sun exchanged looks before Adam sighed and stepped forward ''nice too see you too Blake, oh and 1) We live here and 2) Ruby needs medical attention'' Blake gasped and ran too Ruby and started stroking her hair out of her eyes '' Well what are we waiting for, lets go'' she said quietly trying not to wake the redhead up but it didn't work Ruby stirred and her eyed fluttered open..''B-B..Blake'' she said struggling to speak, she was in agony at the moment. Blake simply put her finger to her lips saying not to speak, vision faded from her eyes again...


	2. Recovery

Troubled Past: Chapter 2: Recovery

**So I'm quite happy with the attention this story's getting as I wasn't even expecting favorites or follows so thanks to all**

Ruby awoke on the floor of her old home but it was still burning and fights had broken out she saw her mother and and Blake's fighting a man but she couldn't see his face but before she knew it the man had them on their knees and was cutting their ears of with a sword he obtained from his comrades. Ruby wanted to scream and she wanted to stop him but she couldn't, wasn't strong enough she heard people laughing and calling her ''weak faunus scum'' she wanted to cry but before she knew it she too was on her knees and the man had his knife to her ears...

* * *

Ruby awoke with start and shot up, that was a bad idea her vision immediately started spinning and she clutched her head in pain. She laid down and slowly looked around,she was in a hospital room with Sun, Adam and Blake 'Blake, oh god, I wonder if she's mad about me running off' Ruby thought ''Ruby are you ok'' they asked in unison observing the young girl wake up with some amusement. ''Ummm... yes, m-my head hurts though'' she said drowsily Blake moved from her seat to Ruby's side ''Do you remember what happened Rubes? She asked.

''Erm... I went back home after it got attacked and found m-m-mo-mom's ears in that bastards ha-

''Ruby I know your angry but watch your language'' Blake said earning a chuckle from the guys

''Does it matter anymore Blake?'' Ruby asked sadness evident in her game

''It does to me if you'll be living with me Blake said

''Blake I'm sorry I'm just...just so angry that I'm still so weak''

''Ruby you still have so much time to get stronger but you have to stop taking unnecessary risks because you worry everyone''

''Erm guys can I talk to Ruby alone for a second?'' Sun asked

'What about?'' Blake and Adam asked

''If I told you that there'd be no point would there'' Sun said with a slight smirk as they left the room. When they were out Sun pulled the ears out of his pocket and presented them to Ruby who's eyes widened farther than humanly possible and snatched them away from him. ''Oh my god Sun thank you'' Ruby squealed and gave Sun a quick peck on the cheek causing Sun to blush. He sat down with the hugest grin but then adopted a more serious expression ''I thought you could give Blake her mom's cause you know her better'' he said Ruby nodded in agreement ''right guys come back in now'' Sun yelled, possibly waking up the entire ward and the two entered looking questioningly at the huge grin on Ruby's face and the slightly smaller grin on Sun's

''Oh I forgot to ask how long have I been here?'' Ruby asked

'' two days and Blake never left your room, saying she wouldn't leave her Ruby alone'' Adam said while chuckling while Blake blushed which caused his chuckle to turn into full blown laughter

''Oh I'm gonna kill him'' Blake muttered while the blush grew stronger so she hung her head low.

''Awwwww Blake thanks that's really sweet'' Ruby said while giggling

''That's what I said! But she was dead set on you not finding out for some reason'' Sun said

''Lets just leave it at that or Blake will explode'' said Adam with a big grin

After about 5 minutes the doctor came in, he was a tall well built man with blonde hair and blue eyes and a younger boy (about Ruby and Blake's age) who almost looked like a clone of the doctor except he was a bit leaner, he was wearing White hoodie and jeans. ''But daaad, I wanna be a hunter'' he moaned and the man stood the boy in front of him and held him by the shoulders, the boy squirmed trying to escape the older man's grip ''You know what son? You'll get your chance if you treat this young woman correctly and by chance I mean one month to prove yourself, understood''he said assertively ''Yes dad'' he said

''Good now I'll wait outside with this young woman's friends'' he said while leading Blake,Adam and Sun out of the room.

The boy approached the bed and grabbed the chart ''Oh by the way my name's Jaune'' the boy now known as Jaune said, Ruby merely grunted in response, her mood had taken a swing from being happy about her mothers ears to being depressed about losing her home and most of her friends and family.

''Sooooo... Ruby Rose huh? Nice name'' Jaune said

''Thanks'' Ruby said arms crossed in her seated position

''Is something the matter, Ruby?'' Jaune asked tilting his head to the side

''I don't want to talk about it'' Ruby replied

''Well I'm not gonna force you into telling me''

He looked at the chart practically looking over every inch,''Right I don't see any permanent issues so you can go home but you will need to take it easy''

At this news she let out a massive smile ''ok doc''

* * *

20 minutes later

When they got back into the room Ruby was deep in thought so they waited for her to finish as they knew she was a bit fragile mentally at this point. When she finally snapped out of it she just stared at her friends for what felt like hours to them before she let out her signature cheesy grin.

''Blake they're letting me go home'' she squealed

'' I know, I know'' Blake said with a war smile as she got Ruby's clothing out of the bed.

''And guess what, your two other best friends will be staying under the same roof'' Said Sun

''Who?'' Ruby asked causing Blake to snicker

''It's us Ruby... it's us'' Sun said sadly

''I know silly'' Ruby lied

''Oh you got us'; Adam said seeing through the lie

''Well should we get going now?'' asked Blake

''Yeah!'' the other three cried out in unison and after Ruby got changed they were on the way home...


	3. New home and big decisions

Troubled Past: Chapter 3: New home and big decisions

**I forgot to mention that Sun and Adam are younger too (Because I felt like it OK?) anyway enjoy this chapter of Troubled Past. Oh and WOOOO two chapter in one day!**

Week 1

''Sun'' Ruby yelled angrily as he had just spilled his drink on one of her books effectively ruining it, Sun knew he had to calm her before she destroyed him or the house ''Oh my god Ruby I am so sorry, what if I bought you a new book?'' Ruby glared at him angrily before planting her fist firmly in his stomach ''But that one was signed by the author, she won't ever come back here!'' She roared, she then used her tail to pick up her book as she was planting another fist in his stomach '' Ruby calm down, you don't want the other side to come out do you?'' Sun wheezed while Ruby started to growl while her eyes narrowed and her pupils slowly bled from silver to red ''Ruby calm down!'' Blake screamed as she grabbed the small girl and pulled her into an embrace, Ruby's eyes bled back to silver and she returned the hug ''Blake, I'm sorry'' Ruby said mentally scolding herself for losing control over something so trivial ''So Ruby, should I buy you a new book?'' Said Sun. Ruby escaped from the hug with Blake and helped Sun up ''Only if you want to, Sorry for hurting you'' Sun laughed and Ruby looked confused ''You, hurt me? Please'' Ruby then raised her fist and Sun scampered out of the room and closed the door to his and Adams room, she then took the book from her tail and put it on her desk deciding to try to save her precious signed book later...

Week 2

Ruby was getting ready to go out to buy some candy and books before Blake came over and asked ''Ruby why haven't you got your hood up or your bow on'' Ruby looked around for some support in the form of Adam or Sun they both simply smirked, shook their head and went back to their breakfast, Ruby pouted ''Because I don't like wearing the bow and the hood hurts my ears sometimes'' Blake simply shook her head

'' Ruby, I know you don't want to hide the fact that your a faunus but it's for your own safety'' Blake said sadly

''But we're not like the faunus who kill, we're... nicer'' Ruby said

''But they don't know that so we have to keep hidden, so what's it gonna, bow or hood?'' Blake said with the red bow she bought Ruby to hide her heritage ''Neither'' said Ruby before disappearing in a flurry of rose petals ''that's getting very annoying'' said Adam, recalling the time Ruby stole the remote from him and he chased her around the house for 30mins and there were roses fading away everywhere.

Ruby ran into an alley in case they came looking for her she saw some homeless men sitting shivering on the floor but there was nothing she could do '' any spare change?'' One of them said she sadly shook her head ''sorry sir, I only have enough for what I need.'' She went to walk away but felt someone grab her arm ''a faunus huh? Your just like all of them, thinking they're all high and mighty, am I right?'' Ruby tried to pull away but no success she tried to punch the man but he caught her fist ''Oh, feisty are we?'' he said while punching Ruby in the stomach, Ruby wheezed and doubled over and then got punched in the face ''p...please sir stop.'' He responded with a kick to the ribs ''oh what's that? Stop hahahaha, or what?''

''Or I kill you'' another voice echoed through the alley the man heard this voice and as if he was attempting to taunt the voice he grabbed a pipe and slammed it down on Ruby's leg. The body the voice came from slammed into the man and then the man was stabbed by a sword, Ruby recognised this figure ''B-Blake?'' she stammered out

''I told you something like this would happen'' she said coldly

''I know, I was being stupid, I'm sorry'' Ruby said giving her best puppy dog eyes to soften Blake

''I-it's fine, just cover up your ears and hide your tail and this won't happen''

Ruby started to get up and her leg gave away she put her wait onto the wall and Blake ran other and let Ruby lean on her ''Let's go home Rubes''

Week 3

The atmosphere in the room was calm, the four were eating their dinner and playfully chatting but Ruby was far too silent and they were all getting worried. The atmosphere had went from calm to tense as Ruby said ''Blake, I wanna become a huntress'' they all stared at her unsure at what to say.

''No'' Blake said assertively

''But why!?'' Ruby yelled out

''I don't want you to abandon your life!'' Blake yelled back

''But I wanna prove to the world that not all faunus are violent!'' Ruby roared

''You think one lone faunus can change everyone's opinion?!'' Blake said cruelly

''Well if I'm trying instead of just going through the motions then I can sleep at night!'' Ruby screamed before storming off to her and Blake's room and slamming the door.

''Umm... rebellious phase?'' Sun joked, Blake then glared at him angrily and went outside to clear her head

1 hour later

Blake came back from her mind clearing walk and saw Adam and Sun watching television, laughing at some obscure comedy show as they thought 'the obscure ones are always better' whereas Ruby and Blake weren't bothered, old or new, mainstream or obscure. ''Hey Blake'' Adam said while eating some popcorn, ''where's Ruby?'' Blake asked

''Still in her room, she won't come out'' said Sun, Blake walked over to the door and knocked gently trying not to cause anymore drama ''dammit Sun I'm not coming out'' Ruby angrily yelled Blake sighed and said ''it's Blake come out I want to talk'' Blake said softly. The guys muted the tv to eavesdrop, ''No I don't want to talk to you'' she yelled through the door, Blake was taken aback and a couple tears slowly fell from her eyes leaving wet trails on her face ''I'm... sorry to hear you see that'' Blake replied sadly.

''I don't care'' Ruby replied coldly, this angered Blake, she kicked down the door, breaking the lock and the door barely stayed attached to the hinges, she then grabbed Ruby and sat her down in the kitchen where the four ate their meals ''guy's come here, you're gonna wanna hear this'' Blake called out, the guys reluctantly sat up from the couch and started recording the show. ''Ruby do you know what I was going to tell you, still am going to tell you?'' Blake said angrily, struggling to calm herself after what Ruby had said. ''What?'' Ruby replied bitterly avoiding Blake's death glare

''I'm going with you'' Blake said calmly

''W-what!?'' cried out the other three in unison

''Blake you don't have to, I'll be fi-''

''No, I do have to, if you got hurt and I could've done something about it, I wouldn't be able to do live with myself'' Blake said softly Ruby started crying

''I'm so sorry for being mean'' sobbed Ruby while she wrapped her arms around Blake's midsection

''Well I guess we're coming too'' said the Adam and Sun

''Huh?'' said the two girl

''You think we'd just leave you two to fight all the big, bad grimm without me making jokes and Adam being all dark and brooding?'' Sun said

''little bit yeah'' said Ruby and Blake and Sun pretended to collapse in mock shock causing the two girls to giggle.

''So when do we enrol'' asked Ruby

''Not a clue, I guess I'll check and we'll apply to join when we can'' Blake said

2 days later

The four were lucky because the applications were starting in two days and they had packed up what they needed and were just doing final checks...

''Right guys, I've booked the cab, do we have everything?'' said Blake

''Well it's gonna be very awkward if we don't'' Joked Sun

''Sun now is not the time'' said Blake

''Okay'' Sun said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. They then set off for the airship that would take them to Beacon.


	4. Meeting New People

Troubled Past: Chapter 4: Meeting new people

**So guys I'm quite happy with the way the story is progressing. Also if you have any suggestions or noticed any mistakes I made or just want to give me your thoughts on the story, Please PM me or leave a review and I'll PM you**

* * *

Ruby was sitting in the corner of the airship alone, the airship she had gotten on only had one spot left but the others reassured her that they would find her.

After a couple minutes of Ruby silently observing her fellow students a boy vomited on some girl's shoes shoes and Ruby and 2 others, a boy in a green jacket with black hair with a magenta strip through one and a orange haired girl had to restrain a girl with blonde hair from from punching the boy off the ship and that was when Ruby recognized him ''Jaune?!'' the boy looked up from the bin he had just vomited in. ''Ruby is that you? Wow what a coincidence!'' Jaune said, he then flinched when Yang growled at him

''You know him!?'' Yang growled

''Well he's more of an acquaintance but yeah, I know him'' Ruby said

''Well will you beat some manners into him?'' The blonde asked angrily

''I hadn't planned on it'' Ruby said defensively

''He vomited on my sisters shoes, he needs to be taught some manners!'' the blonde roared while shaking her fist angrily

''Motion sickness is a very common issue, I know I've had it before, why do you think I have specifically stayed away from the window?'' Ruby said

''I don't know I just thought you were sitting in the corner cause you were a loner'' Yang mumbled

''Well... that's technically true, I have friends but they're on the other airship'' Ruby muttered while looking anywhere except from Yang and the window

''Look, Yang, is it? Back off, I never meant to vomit on your sister's shoes and Ruby's just trying to be nice!'' Jaune yelled

''You're right, look just don't let it happen again'' the blonde now known as Yang to Ruby said calming herself down, eyes fading from red to lilac, Ruby hadn't noticed this before.

Soon after this incident they had gotten of the ship and Ruby had chatted with Jaune for several minutes while Ruby waited for her friends, the conversation took a rather awkward turn when Jaune asked

''Ruby why do you have a bow on? What about your ears?

''Jaune you can't tell anyone about that, I don't to be bullied because of my faunus heritage'' Ruby said in a panicked state, frantically looking around to make sure no one had heard them

''Okay, okay, calm down'' Jaune said reassuringly

''Look I'm gonna go right now, okay?'' Ruby said walking away

''What about your friends?'' Jaune asked

''I'll read a book under this tree until they arrive, bye'' Ruby replied pulling a book out of her satchel, she started for the tree lost in thought, until she bumped into someone.

''Oh I'm so sorry, wasn't paying attention'' Ruby said while picking her book and the pencils that had fallen out of her satchel

''Oh no it's fine'' The other girl said

''Hey are you that girl that Jaune vomited on?'' Ruby asked

''Oh yeah, my names Yin, you've met my sister Yang'' She said with a smile

''My names Ruby, well, I'll... talk to you later okay?'' Ruby said while running for the tree

''Okay'' Yin muttered sadly

* * *

Ruby sat at the base of the tree, reading her book, almost dozing off a couple of times until the airship came which happened in about 10 minutes Ruby ran over to the ship waiting eagerly for her friends when she met up with Blake, Sun and Adam one smart individual made the decision to say ''wow she really waited for you guys, she's just like a dog, aren't you?'' this decision by the boy they would soon know as Cardin Winchester prompted Blake to elbow him in the face and for Sun and Adam to simply glare at him while Ruby's head hung low. They headed for the welcome assembly and Ruby told the about Jaune, Yin and Yang but then Ruby realised she left her book at the tree and said she would find them after she got it, she tripped when running down the stairs and fell into some girls luggage ''what are you doing you DUNCE?!'' The white haired girl yelled at Ruby, Blake had heard the commotion and closely observed the situation, she knew Ruby could stick up for herself as she had taught Ruby about the Schnees and other faunus discriminatory groups. Ruby response to Weiss's berating was a smirk, Blake knew she had remembered something. ''Ah, Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers in energy propellant in the world''

''Ah finally some recognition'' Weiss said after scoffing

''The same company known for their controversial labour forces and questionable business partners'' Ruby said, she then took one look at Weiss's face and burst out laughing, Weiss growled at the smaller girl but this did nothing to deter her. She then zoomed of getting her book and while she did this, Blake approached Weiss.

''If you use that tone with her again, I will not hesitate to teach you a lesson'' Blake snarled then Ruby came over.

''Hey guys, what are you two talking about?''

''Your friend just th-'' Weiss started before she was cut off

''Was just saying hi, hehe, right?'' Blake said, prodding Weiss in the side with her elbow

''Right'' Weiss said head hung low

''Well lets go Blakey'' Ruby said grabbing Blake's hands and pulling her towards the assembly halls. They sat in the corner of the assembly hall waiting for the speech to begin, after a couple of minutes a man with grey hair walked onto the stage, all of the students recognised him as Professor Ozpin.

They listened to his rather short speech and then went to where they would sleep for tonight.

* * *

Ruby and Blake were sitting side by side, sharing a blanket and getting lost in their own books. They both looked up to see Yang dragging Yin over to the two, Ruby simply returned to her book while Blake waited to see what the two wanted ''Hellllooooo'' Yang sang while Yin struggled to get away, she was wearing a sweater and lounge pants and Yang's pyjamas were almost the complete opposite as she was wearing a tank top showing off her cleavage and wearing lounge pants. ''Hello'' Blake replied while Ruby kept reading her book ''So, little red, oh wait, I remember you you're Ruby the one who stopped me from killing... Jaune was it?'' Ruby hadn't heard a single word as she was so engrossed in her book. ''Ruby, don't be ignorant'' Blake whispered, Ruby's head popped up from her book. ''Oh, hi Yin, hi Yang.'' Ruby shyly replied before attempting to return to her book

''So who do you plan on teaming up with?'' Yin asked

''Blake'' Ruby said eyes not leaving the book

''What are you reading?'' She asked

''It's a book about a man with two souls fighting for control over his body, I borrowed it from Blake'' Ruby said, clearly bored of the conversation

''Sounds lovely'' Yang said sarcastically

''It is, and I will continue to read it... as soon as you leave'' Ruby said, which made Blake have to hold back a smirk, she never knew she had so much of n influence on Ruby

''Well whatever, lets go sis these two are a lost cause'' Yang said

''I love books, Yang used to read to me every night, stories of knights and heroes, I think it's part of why I wanted to become a huntress'' Yin said, Blake could see how annoyed Ruby was getting, she knew if she didn't end the conversation Ruby would end up revealing her heritage.

''So Yin, don't you think you should get some sleep, I mean big day tomorrow with initiation and teams?'' Blake asked

''I guess... Oh wait! I forgot to finish my letter to the gang back at signal!'' Yin shouted out, just then Weiss stormed over to the group

''Can you four keep it down!?'' She shouted

''Says you, I'm just reading my book, it's those two making the noise'' Ruby said coldly, trying to keep herself in check

''Those two!? Those two have a name!'' Yang yelled at Ruby as Weiss stormed off again

''Don't yell at her'' Blake said calmly but assertively

''What are you her mother?!'' Yang yelled, at this Ruby dropped her book and curled into Blake and to everyone's surprise started softly sobbing.

''Her mom's dead, you know you should really think before you speak'' Blake said while glaring at Yang who looked shocked at this revelation and sad for the girl

''C'mon sis, we're leaving'' Yang said sadly pulling her sister by the arm, needless to say she was surprised when her sister pulled back

''No, not until you apologise to Ruby!'' she yelled at her sister

''Fine'' Yang said walking over to the now quietly sniffling Ruby with her head still buried her in Blake's shoulder, Yang crouched down next to the sniffling girl and attempted to gently grab her shoulder, Ruby flinched

''Ruby, I'm sorry, if I brought up bad memories of your mother, so I've made a decision, anyone from now who makes you cry, I will personally beat them up, okay?''

''O-okay'' Ruby managed to get out, Blake gave Yang a subtle nod and with that Yin and Yang left, Yin still scolding her sister for what she had said.

* * *

Sleep hadn't come easily for Ruby that night and when she had finally fell asleep she was plagued by nightmares, she thought she had gotten over them but at the mere mention of her mother or someone referring to someone else as her mother, as Yang had done, Blake had helped with the issue but it still came bubbling up at times. The first thing Ruby noticed was her tear stained pillow and how wet her eyes felt. She saw Blake looking at her with a worried expression on her face. She had awoken to Ruby crying in her sleep and was now racking her brain for ways to cheer her best friend up and so far had come up with nothing, she was so deep in thought she never noticed Ruby staring at her.

''Blake?'' Ruby said tilting her head to he side in curiosity

''Hmmm, Oh! Ruby, y-your awake'' Blake said, snapping out of her thoughts, she knew that Ruby's lack of sleep wouldn't affect her though, as she and Blake had stayed up reading late into the night so they had gotten pretty good at staying awake, their faunus heritage had helped aswell.

''Hey Blake we should get ready for initiation and OH! We should come up with a plan to find each other so we can become partners.'' Ruby said, excited for the initiation

''Ummmm... I don't know, we could just watch where each other is falling and head there?'' Blake said, she knew Ruby was dodging talking about her crying, but she decided she would bring it up later...


	5. Initiation

Troubled Past: Chapter 5: Initiation

**So what do you think of ultra-protective Blake, if you like her then read on! Was gonna have a poll for a side ship but I know with so few following the story in it's early stages it would be lucky to get a vote so instead I'm going to just request Pms for suggestions**

Ruby and Blake were currently in the locker room, gearing up for the initiation, Ruby was doing maintenance for her weapon, Crescent Rose and Blake's, (At her request) Gambol Shroud, she was also eavesdropping on various conversations in the room, she was currently listening in on Yin and Yang's conversation

''Hey sis, you're looking a bit down today'' Yang said worriedly

''I'm just thinking about Ruby's reaction to what you said'' Yin said

''Jeez, sis just drop it, she's fine'' Yang said, sounding like this had been brought up several times

''She's not though, I swear I heard crying at night'' Yin said voice slowly raising

''Well I'll ask her, then'' Yang said, Ruby decided she couldn't bear talking to Yang and decided to join the conversation she stepped away from the weapon she was modifying when she heard someone else walk towards the group.

''Your sisters right, Yang'' Ruby recognised this voice as Blake so she continued to listen

''See?'' Yin said

''I don't understand, I know it was her mother but, like did she beat her or something?'' Yang said before a smack sounded through the room and Yang fell to the floor.

''What did I tell you about thinking before you speak?'' Blake spat, Ruby was shocked that Blake would go to such lengths to protect her mother's reputation.

''You bitch, what the fuck do you think you're doing?'' Yang yelled

''Protecting a friend's honour'' Blake said

''You didn't have to do that!'' Yin yelled helping her sister up.

''No... It's fine, I... was out of line'' Yang said while rubbing her cheek, having calmed down

''Lets just say Ruby's been trying to get rid of that memory for a while now'' Blake said coldly

''How longs her mom been dead for?'' Yang asked, now instinctively backing away from Blake

''Just over a month, she was murdered and Ruby... killed the man who killed her'' Blake said coldly

Both of the sisters instantly clasped their hands over their mouths and gasped

''So yeah, that happened and I've been taking care of her for a month now'' Blake stated the fact like she wasn't the same age as Ruby.

''Blake... I'm so sorry'' Yang said, after hearing this Ruby remembered she had forgotten to give Blake her mother's ears and decided she would do it that night. She also decided she would go talk to them

'Right, just pretend you didn't hear anything' she thought

''Hey guys, Blake I finished the modifications to Gambol Shroud you asked for'' Ruby said

''Thanks Ruby'' Blake said softly with a warm smile.

''Oh my god you're good with weapons too!?'' Yin asked loudly

''Ummmm... yes?'' Ruby said unsure on what to say

''I knew you would be the best friend ever, I am just HUGE weapons nerd'' Yin squealed while Yang chuckled at Ruby's bewildered expression

''See you at the launch Blake'' Ruby said as Yin dragged her off talking about different weapon parts, later they had shown each other their weapons, Yin's weapons were a pair of gloves that shot dust powered projectiles (**A/N kinda like an Iron man gauntlet) **and Ruby's weapon was her sniper-scythe, which Yin swooned over.

''Hey Yin should we get to the initiation?'' Ruby asked

''Yeah, I guess this debate will be settled soon'' Yin yelled triumphantly,

''I already told you I prefer the XJs for their accuracy and Power, I don't care about rate of fire, I'm using a sniper'' Ruby said

''Not now, we're almost there'' Yin said pointing out they were almost at the top of the hill, leading to the launch pads

They reached the top and saw most of the students the stude- wait no, All of the students were waiting on them ''Sorry for being late Professor Ozpin'' Ruby and Yin said in unison

''It's okay in fact you're just on time, these students arrived early.'' Ozpin said

The two took their positions, Ruby next to Blake and Sun and Yin next to Yang and Adam

''Sir, are we using landing strategies?'' Jaune asked

''Yes young man''Ozpin answered

''I'm sure you have all heard the rumours about teams, that being said the first person you make contact with will be you partner for the remainder of your stay at beacon'' Ozpin calmly said, inwardly chuckling at the reactions of the pupils.

'Right just have to find Blake, shouldn't be hard, I know her scent' Ruby thought, Blake thought similarly

''Right, now that's out of the way, commencing launch in 3...2...1 and go.'' Ozpin said

One after the other, students were launched into the forest Blake smiled at Ruby before mouthing 'watch' before being catapulted and Ruby did just that, she watched Blake and did her best to predict where she would land, after Ruby was catapulted she used the recoil and power of her sniper to angle herself to where she thought Blake would be, she was disappointed when her guess was incorrect so she decided to run around with her semblance looking for Blake ''Blaaaake, Blaaaaake!'' She yelled, her screaming had attracted quite a few Grimm, !0 beowolves 5 ursa and a deathstalker, Ruby didn't like these odds, she began to run, deathstalker hot on her trail, she suddenly heard footsteps beside her, she turned to see Blake smiling at Ruby ''What do you say we get out of here?''

''Absolutely'' Ruby said with a slight smirk and they took off towards the relics

It took them a few minutes and when they got there Yang was standing next to Weiss, arms crossed and a frown on her face, and Yin was with Jaune, Ren was with Nora, Adam was with Pyrrha and Sun had no partner. **(A/N there will be one 5 man team) **They were all dumbstruck when they saw when they saw Ruby and Blake running towards them with a deathstalker, 10 beowolves and 5 ursa trailing behind them, the main thing everyone was wondering was how their bows always stayed on no matter what they were doing, one could almost think they were a faunus **(A/U Sun and Adam don't hide their faunus nature in school but did when they were living in Blake's home) **but that couldn't be true, right? Everyone snapped into action, Jaune and Yin attacking the ursa, Yang and Weiss on the beowolves and Ruby, Blake, Adam, Ren, Pyrrha and Sun attacking the deathstalker

''Yin you stay back and fire and I'll make sure none get to you!'' Jaune ordered while charging into battle, Jaune stabbed the first one in the stomach, pulling the guts out while Yin shot one of the ursa's heads off Jaune then put his shield down at an angle.

''Yin shoot this'' he ordered, she did so and it reflected, the blast getting bigger and wiping out all three ursa.

''Freeze em Weiss'' Yang ordered

''What makes you think you can order me around!?'' Weiss exclaimed

''Just do it!'' Yang screamed

''Fine!'' Weiss said while summoning glyphs to freeze the beowolves, while they were frozen, Yang punched every single one smashing them to pieces.

Ren and Nora distract it! Pyrrha and Adam, keep it away from us! Blake and Sun follow me!'' Ruby yelled in one breath, Blake had never seen this control freak side of Ruby before,

'Wow this is new, to be honest it's kinda ho- wait no!

'Bad Blake'

'What you're me, you know you think that!'

While Blake was having this internal battle everyone snapped to work doing what Ruby had instructed. Ren and Nora threw everything but the kitchen sink at them, while Pyrrha and Adam protected the group.

''Blake what are you doing!?'' Ruby yelled

''Oh sorry!'' Blake responded, snapping out of her stupor

''It's fine just help Sun and I kill this thing!'' Ruby said Blake ran over to them and while Sun attacked it from behind, Ruby and Blake leaded an assault from the front, eventually it fell and the battle was done, they grabbed the relics which turned out to be chess pieces and set off to find out what team they would be in...

'' Yin Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikkos and Adam Taurus, You four collected the white rook pieces and will be named team PAYJ (Page) Led by Jaune Arc

''L-led by?'' Jaune asked

''Well done young man'' Ozpin said

''Next team, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladona, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and Sun Wukong you four collected collected the white knight pieces and Mr Wukong here was put into an uneven initiation due to a clerical error, this team will be called team RWBYS, led by... Ruby Rose, Blake gave Ruby a big hug and Sun gave her a thumbs up and a wink.

That night they were assigned dorms, team RWBYS' were bigger because they had a bigger team,that night Ruby remembered what she had to do.

''Blake can I talk to you in private?'' Ruby asked, Blake's mom's ears in her hands behind her back

Blake's face instantly brightened at Ruby's voice '' Sure, Ruby, wait, what's wrong?'' Blake asked as she noticed Ruby's sad expression

''Oh it's nothing, I just really need to talk to you'' Ruby said sadly

''Okay then'' Blake said in a concerned voice, while they walked out Ruby gave a subtle nod to Sun which he returned. They walked up to the roof and Ruby presented Blake with her mother's ears

''Sun gave me them after I woke up in the hospital, he wanted me to give you them because I know you better'' Ruby said placing them in Blake's hands and wrapping her hands around Blake's to reassure her she was there.

''Oh'' was all Blake could manage to get out just staring numbly at the ears

''Blake if you want I can leave yo-'' was all Ruby could get out before being trapped in a hug

''No Ruby, I couldn't ever want you to leave, please... just stay, we'll go back in a couple minutes'' Blake said

''Okay'' Ruby said softly, they stayed like that for an hour staring at the stars and they finally went to bed...


	6. Complicated Feelings

Troubled Past: Chapter 6: Complicated feelings

Ruby couldn't sleep that night, it was too cold, she had thought of getting into someone else's bed, She didn't really like Yang or Weiss, she had only accepted Yang's apology to get her to go away. Sun was a boy and well.. ewww, so her only option was Blake, she got out of her bed and walked across the room to Blake's bed, and lightly shook her shoulder, Blake awoke and turned groggily to see Ruby, amber eyes shining in the dark room ''Blake it's too cold, can I sleep in your bed?'' Ruby asked innocently

''Sure'' Blake said pulling the covers off the side so Ruby could get under them Ruby scooted under them, Blake turned to face the wall and Ruby wrapped her arms around Blake's midsection, Blake was relieved that Ruby couldn't see her, some thoughts then crept into her mind...

'Ohhh Blakey, this is the first step in your relationship!'

'What are you talking about?'

'You looove her'

'That may be so but she doesn't return those feelings'

'You don't know that, you know that deep down you want her to be the first but maybe YOU have to step up.'

'NO!'

'If you don't I won't give you sweet dreams of Ruby'

'Don't take those away'

'Ask her out'

'FINE!'

While she had her internal argument she felt something silky fall on her neck, she turned around to see Ruby's bow had fallen of and the two wolf ears perked up on her head, she smiled warmly and fixed the bow on the sleeping Ruby, ensuring the bow covered her ears. She also noticed her tail was lying strewn over the bed, Blake tucked it back in her pants and her hand accidentally brushed against Ruby's butt and Blake's hand shot out leaving the tip of her tail hanging out, Blake chuckled to herself and pushed the tail in carefully.

'So when you gonna ask her'

'Don't know'

'Well you better come up with a plan and tell me or no sweet dreams'

'You really are cruel, you know that?'

'I'm you, just the more pushy side'

'Well I hope Ruby doesn't meet you'

'You never know'

After another internal back and forth Blake settled down to sleep Ruby still glued to her midsection...

They woke in the morning to see Yang, Weiss and Sun on the couch watching the news, it was currently on the weather, Blake woke up first and made coffee for her and hot chocolate for Ruby, they sat on the couch drinking, they quietly watched the news until Yang said ''hey love-birds'' Blake and Ruby sputtered mid sip choking on their drinks

''I-it's not like that, I was cold'' Ruby said

''Okay, if you say so'' Yang teased, the room was calm until the news reporter, Lisa said

''In latest new the faunus rights militant group, white fang who were previously thought to be destroyed have resurfaced and started robbing dust stores again'' Ruby and Blake both started choking on their drinks

'They're still around?' The trio thought

''Hey you guy alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost'' Yang asked

''Yeah... yeah, perfectly fine.'' Blake weakly said before there was a knock at the door.

''I'll get it'' Weiss said while Ruby and Blake zoned out

''It's for you three, Ruby, Sun and Blake'' Weiss said, they walked towards the door and opened it to see Adam and Sun with the same panicked look that the two girls had.

''Can I talk to you?'' Adam said, out of breath

''Yeah okay, where?'' Blake asked

''Follow me'' Adam answered and the trio did so

''So... what do we do?'' He asked

''I think we should leave'' said Ruby

''What Ruby? But what about proving to everyone else that faunus were nice?'' Blake asked

''Doesn't matter, it's like you said, one lone faunus can't make a difference'' Ruby said sadly

''But you're not alone, there's for of us'' Adam said reassuringly

''Yeah... you're right'' Ruby said with a huge grin.

''Well that's done, I say we don't mention this again, maybe we can go back once we're done?'' Sun said

''It's a plan'' said Blake

They returned to their room, being eyed suspiciously by Yang and Weiss

''So what was that all about?'' Weiss asked

''Nothing...why?'' Ruby asked sweetly

''Cause you two almost had a heart attack about the news of the white fang resurfacing'' Yang said

''No reason'' Ruby said

''Quit lying'' Weiss demanded

''Oh look at the time we're going to be late to class'' Ruby said in a panicky voice

They got ready for class and set off, the only thing that happened that was worth note was.

Ruby had been messing about in class, while Blake did her best to rein her in, Weiss was getting visibly annoyed, then when the teacher Mr Port asked ''Who wants to prove they're a true hunter or huntress in training and Weiss' hand immediately shot up, while Ruby was giving Weiss helpful advice Weiss snapped and yelled at Ruby and the small redhead looked like she could burst into tears at any minute or mentally snap and kill Weiss. Blake realised she had to tell Ozpin about Ruby's 'issue' so Ruby wouldn't be as severely punished if she lost control. Blake, Yang and Sun did their best to calm Ruby but she looked about ready to commit bloody murder, Weiss noticed this and left for the next class as soon as possible.

In the next class Blake asked the teacher if she could go to the headmaster's office as it was important and the teacher could notice it in the sincere tone of Blake's voice, she excused Blake from class and Ruby's grip on her anger only loosened...

When Blake arrived at Ozpin's office and asked Glynda if she could talk to him, she said yes but only for a minute. Blake stepped in to see Ozpin on his computer monitoring the CCTV for the classes, Blake wondered why as it probably wasn't in the job description. He turned towards Blake

''Ah Miss Beladonna, have a seat'' Ozpin said and Blake did so ''So what is it you're here for exactly?'' Ozpin inquired

''It's about my friend Ruby sir, you see... wait before I tell you this can you not tell anyone about this?'' Blake asked

This piqued Ozpin's interest, eyebrow raised he asked '' What is it Miss Beladonna? I would never disrespect someone's privacy''

''Okay, good, Ruby's a wolf faunus and sh-'' Blake was interrupted by Ozpin

''Yes and you're a cat faunus, I know and don't worry I have protected your past of being in the white fang as well as Ruby's, truly is sad what happened to your mothers''

''Thank you sir anyway, anyway sometimes her wolf side can take over an be rather violent'' Blake explained

''I can see that'' Ozpin said while turning the monitor round to face Blake she saw Sun and Yang holding Ruby back and her red eyes, Blake zoomed out of the office and back to the classroom and the sight there shocked her, Weiss was on the floor clutching her nose, blood on her face , clothes and the floor around her Ruby was growling and yelling and most of the students were observing in wide eyed horror. Blake ran over to Ruby and started stroking her hair, as that calmed her Ruby's eyes bled back to silver and they released her, Ruby took one look at the scene before her and disappeared in a cloud of Rose petals. Blake knew where she would have probably went and ran to the roof. Sure enough she saw Ruby at the edge sitting, curled up into a ball crying Blake sat next to her and wrapped her arm around the redhead but she pushed her away and backed away.

''Don't come near me, I might hurt you!'' Ruby wailed

''No you won't it's okay Blake said while slowly approaching the girl and wrapping her arms around her

''W-when you left I lost control, I'm sorry!'' Ruby sobbed

''Shhhh shhhhh it's okay, I was just telling Ozpin about your situation, he already knew about our pasts but kept them secret.''

''But I hurt Weiss'' Ruby sobbed

''She was being mean, I would've hit her too'' Blake said

''Thanks Blake'' Ruby said, they stayed like that and Ruby fell asleep in Blake's arms, Blake was delirious with happiness when Ruby mumbled in her sleep ''mmmmm Blake... I love you''

'I think you don't have to worry to much anymore'

'Yeah I'll do it tomorrow night'

'Why not tonight?'

'She's had a bad day, best just let her rest'

'Fine then.''

Blake carried Ruby to the dorm and put her in bed...

**Woooo 2 chapters in one day again! Hope you enjoy, Ladybug is going to start soon (Yay!) So anyway have fun waiting till tomorrow!**


	7. Will you go out with me?

Troubled Past: Chapter 7: Will you go out with me?

**13 favourites and 21 follows, whoa that's more than what I was expecting, I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read the story, I love those who favourite, follow, leave a review or PM with a side pairing suggestion (1 so far!)**

* * *

Blake had stayed up a bit later than usual planning her confession to Ruby she had fallen asleep 30 minutes after Ruby had woken up as Ruby ha slept for the rest of the day after attacking Weiss, Weiss was studying, Yang was texting people on her scroll and Ruby was reading a book, Weiss had a bandage on her nose as Ruby had broken her nose, they had snapped it back into place but she had to wear the bandage for a couple of days, needless to say Weiss was annoyed at Ruby but had promised to be the best teammate as long as Ruby was the best leader she could be, Ruby accepted, Ruby was reading a book Blake had bought her at the moment and she had just gotten to a sad part...

''LUCY NO!'' Ruby screamed, waking Blake and possibly the dorm, Blake fell out of her bed, shocked at the loud scream that had woken her, she saw Ruby studying her book, eyes moving at light speed as she turned a page every minute or so, Blake calmed down

''Ruby what's wrong?'' Blake asked, she nearly fell when Ruby turned the book a few pages back and shoved the book in her face Blake skimmed the page, eyes widening as she looked over what the book said

''Shit, they killed Lucy!?'' Blake yelled grabbing the book from Ruby

''Hey I wasn't done! Ruby yelled trying to grab the book back, Blake just held her arm up out of Ruby's reach, she didn't expect Ruby to disappear in a flurry of rose petals and jump up onto the bed above her, Yang's and snatch the book

''Hey you two better clean this up before we go to Vale!'' Weiss squealed

The two paused their fight over the book ''Vale? What about classes?'' They asked

''Cancelled, they had to talk about Ruby's temper'' Weiss said, Ruby and Blake gulped

''Yeah okay but why go to Vale?'' Ruby asked

''Because today the students from the other schools arrive for the Vytal festival'' Weiss said

''So what... you wanna spy on them?'' Yang asked

''What? NO! That's absurd!'' Weiss yelled, ''Let's just go'' she said in defeat.

After 5 minutes of fighting over the book, Ruby getting it because of her enhanced speed.

Vale

* * *

They were waiting at the docks as Weiss wanted to observe the competition, although Sun decided to hang out with Jaune and his team, something about advice, the team was now bonding, Weiss admitting she was wrong to snap at Ruby and Ruby apologising for breaking her nose **(A/N see how she didn't say it was wrong of her, hehe)** they were about to leave after observing the competition, when they noticed a crime scene, they walked towards it

''Whoa what happened here?'' Ruby asked

''Dust robbery, second one this week'' one of the detectives said

''They left all the money in'' another detective exclaimed

''Just doesn't make a lick of sense, you thinking what I'm thinking, the, ah white fang?'' the first one said

''Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough'' the second one joked, causing them both to share a slight chuckle

''Ah the white fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates'' Weiss scoffed

''What's your problem?'' Blake asked in a slightly aggressive voice

''My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane'' she scoffed again

''Weiss, they're just misguided, back off okay'' Ruby said aggressively, although they had changed for the worse the white fang would always have a place in their hearts.

''Misguided? They want to destroy humanity'' Weiss laughed

''Very misguided'' Ruby said her nad Blake side by side, same angry expression

''Why are you defending those scum?'' Weiss asked, getting annoyed

''Because, you're not being fair, they're not all like that'' Ruby yelled, Yang noticed Ruby's expression and clenched fists, she knew Weiss would end up worse off...

''Right everyone just calm down and talk this out'' Yang said calmly

''No!'' All 3 yelled, all of a sudden an orange haired girl burst onto the scene

''Salutations!'' She happily exclaimed

''Go away!'' the 3 yelled again, the orange haired girl sadly walked away saying something about being combat ready.

The argument continued on their way to the dorm and in their room...

* * *

''You're a horrible person! Faunus are people too'' Ruby shouted at Weiss

''Oh, I', a horrible person, I didn't break your nose!'' Weiss shouted back

''If you keep acting like this again I'll do it again'' Ruby said with a smirk

''Look faunus are filthy animals, the white fang is the prime example'' Weiss said through gritted teeth

Blake decided it was time for her say again '' Ugh you ignorant little brat, it was the humans who forced who forced the white fang into making those extreme choices!'' She yelled

''Do you know why I hate the white fang? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. A war with an actual bloodshed. My Grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I could remember. And ever since I was a child, I watched family and friends disappear. Board members, executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day my father would come home furious. And that would make for a very difficult childhood!''

Yang felt sorry for Weiss ''Weiss, the-'' she started before being interrupted

''No, the white fang are nothing but a bunch of filthy liars, murderers and thieves

''WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND... W-we...'' Ruby and Blake screamed at Weiss, Blake grabbed Ruby's wrist and dashed out of the room...

* * *

As soon as they were out of the dorms, they took of their bows and Ruby took her tail of her trouser ''You have no idea how uncomfortable that is'' Ruby said while letting out a sigh of relief before moving her tail around a bit to loosen it.

''Yeah I suppose I don't'' Blake said, her and Ruby were still cooling off from the argument when a voice came from behind them

''Hey guys what happened?, I was talking to Jaune when I heard, yelling, and since it was you two I wouldn't be going over there if my life depended on it'' Sun asked

''Weiss'' Blake said ''bitch doesn't know when to stop talking'' Blake seethed, Sun simply nodded

''We're leaving, to think'' Blake said, Ruby clutching her hand they set off...

Blake was deep in thought 'Did I forget something?'

'Yes you idiot! You forgot to ask Ruby out!'

'Watch who you're calling idiot, you're me'

'Whatever just ask her!' Blake argued with herself and didn't notice Ruby had dragged them to a hill under the moon and turned Blake to face her and grabbed both of her hands gently.

''Blake, I have something to ask you...'' Ruby began

'Oh my god she's going to ask you!' Blake thought

''I have something to ask you too Ruby...'' Blake replied

''On three?'' Ruby suggested, Blake nodded

3...

2...

1...

''Will you go out with me?'' The two asked in unison, they both looked at each other with the biggest smiles they had ever had in their lives.

''Tomorrow at lunchtime?'' Blake suggested, Ruby simply tiptoed and flung her arms around Blake's neck and kissed her passionately, she then released from the kiss.

''Sounds great... so where do we sleep tonight?''

''Well the dorms no option'' Blake said, pausing for Ruby's opinion, Ruby nodded in agreement ''So maybe... a hotel? Blake said

''It's a plan, wait what's happening with Beacon in the plan?'' Ruby asked

''Well we see if Weiss cares enough to search for two faunus and we'll find out who's responsible for the dust robberies'' Blake explained

''Okay'' Ruby said, they set off to Vale both delirious with happiness...

* * *

**So guys what did you think of the start to ladybug? I mean I didn't plan on doing it after the argument with Weiss but the thought popped into my head and I couldn't stop myself!**


	8. First Date

Troubled Past: Chapter 8: First date

When Ruby woke up to be face to face with Blake, arms wrapped around each other, Ruby blushed like she had never blushed before, she slipped out of Blake's arms and swung her legs off the side of the comfy hotel bed, well actually it wasn't comfortable, it was just that to Ruby everything felt better when Blake was around. Ruby started stretching, she was about to stretch her tail, but she noticed Blake was holding it cutely. Ruby smiled and decided to let Blake hold it, she laid back down cuddling Blake as she did so, Ruby realized after twenty minutes she couldn't get up.

''Blake, get up'' Ruby said softly

''What time is it?'' Blake groaned

''It's... twelve, woah I never sleep for that long'' Ruby said in shock

''Well it took us a while to find this place'' Blake said, recalling all the places they realized they had passed when they had found this one 'Yeah you two are awful stupid' Blake thought

'' Hey Blake don't tell me you forgot we were going on our first date!?'' Ruby squealed excitedly, when Ruby mentioned this Blake recalled last night and started grinning like a madman ''Yeah Rubes I remember'' Blake said while kissing Ruby, causing the redhead to blush and heading to the bathroom ''I', showering first'' Blake said

''Wait...Blake there's something I want to ask...'' Ruby said

''Yes Ruby? Blske replied

''Will this...will this be your first date?'' Ruby asked shyly

Blake laughed ''Yes Ruby don't worry'' Blake said reassuringly, Ruby smiled and Blake had a shower, it was a thoughtful shower

'Oh god, I really hope this goes well'

'Look, I'm sure you've got her now'

'Yeah but she's really sensitive, I need to be careful about what I say'

'Hmmmm yeah, shouldn't you also be worrying about the investigation'

'I guess but that's simple enough'

'Ok then' while Blake had a conversation with herself so was Ruby

'Right Ruby think, think what should I say on the date?'

'Say she looks hot!'

'No! Blake wouldn't respond to that,c'mon think!'

'It'll be fine, just... follow your heart! And it'll be okay!'

While Ruby was internally debating what she should say, Blake had stepped out and said ''Ummm Ruby? It's your turn in the shower'' Ruby immediately snapped out o her stupor and ran to the bathroom grabbing a towel on the way...

After they were both showered they went to a little cafe next to a park, it was raining but they didn't care.

''So usually in dates people get to know each other but for us I don't think that's possible'' Blake said, chuckling slightly

''You never know'' Ruby said while smiling warmly back at Blake

''So Ruby, um... read any good books lately?'' Blake asked awkwardly, this wasn't going as planned as she and Ruby already knew everything about each other.

''No...not really, haven't had much time to read with everything that's been going on'' Ruby said

''Yes that's true,hey do you remember the time Adam and Sun had a fight when we were younger?'' Blake asked Ruby with a smirk

''Oh yeah! Sun's strategy to start was to pour milk on Adam, That was so funny!'' Ruby said trembling with laughter, Blake thought Ruby looked so cute when she laughed. After that the topics of conversation flew through easily, they had talked about it so much.

* * *

Back at team RWBYS room

Weiss was still acting moody from what had transpired last night, Yang had managed to get Weiss to promise if they found them she would be respectful and apologise. Sun had been acting awkward around the two girls and Yang decided to confront him.

''Hey Sun'' Yang said while they were walking to class

''Hmm, yes Yang?'' He said

''I need to speak to you in private later okay?''

''Sure, when?''

''How about when Weiss goes to her fencing practice?''

''Fine for me, what's it about anyway, wanna ask me out?'' Sun said with a teasing grin

''It's about Ruby and Blake... I'm worried''

''Well, I'm one of their best friends so I know some stuff about them that no one else knows''

''I know that, that's why I asked''

After that Yang talked to Weiss about the situation

''Weiss what do you think about Ruby and Blake'' Yang asked

''Filthy liars'' Weiss responded while preparing her fencing gear

''Weiss don't you understand why they wanted to be hidden, it's because of people like you they stay hidden, Blake even told me about a homeless guy who attacked Ruby and because she didn't want to hide her ears and tail'' Yang said sadly

''Not my problem'' Weiss said, after that Sun snapped

''Oh my god you stuck up bitch! Don't you understand they don't want you to treat them different because they were in the white fang, right now they're looking for evidence to prove it wasn't the white fang behind those robberies, and do you wanna know something? I grew up with them in the white fang, Adam too!'' He yelled at Weiss while getting in her face

''Really?'' Yang asked

''Yeah...it's true, you know what, I'm gonna help you find them, I'm worried about them two, I mean they should be fine if they get in any real danger as Ruby can get all wolfed out''

''Wolfed out?''

''It's what happened when she broke Weiss' nose, she was lucky she didn't accidentally reveal her secret, it happens when she gets angry, it usually gets worse when Blake, Adam and I aren't around, Blake especially, One time she broke the a white fang lieutenant's arm and her mother had to stop him from kicking her out, ah that was funny''

''Sounds funny'' Yang said

''Well we'll look for them tomorrow, we have to get permission to look for them'' Sun said

''Since when were you in charge?'' Yang asked

''Since I told you practically everything about them.''

''Point taken'' Yang conceded

They started preparing to go and search for their teammates, even Weiss, scared after Sun snapping and yelling at her

* * *

Back to Ruby and Blake

They had spent the day going around their favourite places, book stores, and just random stores. They had a lot of fun and decided they would start the investigation tomorrow, When they got home they set down their bags and sat down on the bed ''Well that was fun wasn't it?'' Blake asked Ruby kissed Blake on the lips

''Yes... very'' Ruby said while turning her quick peck on the cheek to a passionate kiss, she took Blake's coat off and stopped to take her own coat off when Blake said

''Ruby... lets just take it slow, okay?''

''Sure Blake that's fine'' Ruby said happily and she took her coat off, grabbed her sketch pad and pencils and began sketching, Blake looked at what she was drawing it was the 'crew' as they had called it when they were younger, it was Ruby, Blake, Adam and Sun, they were hanging out in a park at the picture, just sitting on the swings, talking, it looked almost lifelike, Blake knew not to interrupt Ruby when she was drawing so she left her to it and started to read her new book...


	9. Investigation

Troubled Past: Chapter 9: Investigation

Morning had come too quickly in Ruby's opinion, the sun was shining so she had pulled the covers up over her face and turning away, Blake was still waking up but giggled at the sight ''Ruby it's time to start our investigation'' She said with a slight smirk

''But Blaaake! I'm tired!'' She groaned pulling the covers again ''Just ten more minutes'' she moaned

''Nope'' Blake said while pulling the covers with both hands

''Fine, you're so mean when we have to get stuff done'' Ruby said

''And you're energetic when there's nothing to do'' Blake shot back

''Yeah, yeah whatever'' Ruby said while getting dressed

''So how are we going to find out if it was the white fang?'' Blake asked, racking her brain for ways to so.

''Well the best way to prove they didn't do it is to go to the place they would most likely go if they were to do it and... not find them there, right?'' Ruby asked

''God you talk to Sun to much'' Blake said while laughing ''I mean yes that's one way to put it... just not the best''

''Well do you know a better way to put it?'' Ruby asked smugly with her arms crossed

''NO but I'm not trying to be a smarty pants'' Blake said

''Yeah well let's just get this done, I can't wait to see Weiss' face when we prove it wasn't the white fang that stole that dust!'' Ruby exclaimed

''Well I think we should try the docks, they probably won't move the shipments until night sooo...we have way too much spare time'' Blake said while snickering at Ruby's groan and complaints about how she should still be in bed, Ruby's complaints eventually died down and she went to the desk in the room and silently read a book

* * *

A few hours later

Ruby and Blake were waiting at the docks hidden from view but still getting a good view of everything, eventually a couple of helicopters came and landed in the docks, a man wearing a white suit and he had orange hair seemed to be running everything, to the Blake and Ruby's dismay white fang grunts started pouring out of the helicopters and set to work moving the shipping containers. ''Aw man, I really didn't think it was them'' Ruby said disappointedly

''Yeah, I know, Well we're innocent we'll just have to make Weiss believe us'' Blake said confidently as the two girls moved towards the white fang to confront them, they surprised the man with orange hair but he shot at him with his cane and the explosion sent the two in separate directions but they both quickly recovered and landed on their feet...

* * *

Weiss, Yang and Sunday - 10 minutes earlier

They wandered through the street the streets, Weiss trying to stop Yang from worrying so much and Sun was deep in thought

'Where could they be? We've checked the hotels but since it's not official hunter business so they wouldn't tell us'

'Well the white fang has many places to move things but moving things from a place, there's only one possibility, warehouses but what one?'

'It would have to be pretty spacious for the helicopters' Sun's eyes widened in realization 'The docks!' Yang noticed his change in expression

''Sun, you alright? Figure something out?'' Sun nodded

''Follow me'' he said while taking off, Yang following closely

''The innocent never run'' Weiss muttered under her breath, Sun had heard this though and had stopped to address her

''You're right... they don't'' he said before setting off into a run again, leaving a confused Weiss to catch up...

* * *

Ruby and Blake

The two stared down the man in the suit and their former comrades ''brothers and sisters of the white fang why are you aiding this scum?'' Blake asked

''Oh kid didn't you get the memo?'' Blake and Ruby looked at the man, clearly confused ''The white fang and I are going on a joint business venture together'' he said smugly, laughing at the two girl's shocked expression

They both got into combat stances, ready to face down the enemies, what they hadn't expected was for the man to rip the top off of his cane revealing another barrel and stun **(A/N I didn't know any better names, they basically just electrocute the target on contact without causing death)** dust crystals, the two girls got ready to dodge but were shocked too see they were their legs were encased in ice the moment they tried to move, a woman with a red dress and black hair walked up beside the man ''hmm, yes Roman, these two will do perfectly'' she said ''stun them if they try anything'' she said while walking up to the two and taking off their bows ''faunus, just as I expected, well you know what to do'' she said while walking over to the helicopter the man smiled smugly

''Yes I do, but I'm bored, let's have some fun'' he said, Ruby growled at him, he smashed the ice after taking their weapons, Blake couldn't move, probably the work of the woman in the helicopter, Blake wanted to kill him slowly after he kicked Ruby in the stomach ''Don't growl at me again mutt! You hear me!?'' He yelled at Ruby who was quietly whimpering before her pupils turned red and she let another growl, the man went to kick her again but she grabbed his foot and flipped him over, the white fang members moved in on Ruby all brandishing a weapon, they all thought they outnumbered her and outclassed her this was proven wrong when Ruby put her fist firmly into the ground, Blake was watching this intently, when Ruby's wolf side had taken over, it had never done this before. All of a sudden they all heard the growls coming from the shadows, needless to say they were surprised to see multiple versions of Ruby emerge from shadow, the only thing the multitude of Rubys had in common were their goal. Kill them all, they all engaged the white fang members and it looked like they would win the fight but then the woman with the dress who seemed to be in charge used the pure dust she had to cause a fire storm, effectively killing them, Blake had simply stared at everything that had happened in shock ''Well now that's done with, what will we do with you?'' the woman said looking at Ruby, who was passed out from the stress of using a new ability for the first time. She advanced over to the young girl ''Don't you dare touch her!'' Blake yelled angrily ''Ooooh defensive aren't we? Do I sense some kind of close bond, childhood friends or perhaps... lovers?'' she said with a slight giggle at Blake's expression ''Tie them up and put them in a cell on arrival'' she commanded, the surviving grunts immediately set to work, tying Blake up despite her protests and tying Ruby up...


	10. Captivity

Troubled Past: Chapter 10: Captivity

**Guess who's back? I'll give you one guess... no not him... (smashes laptop) me! That's right! Troubled Past is continuing again, great...right? **

* * *

Blake awoke in a light, dirty cell, the lights was probably because of Ruby's new ability. Blake turned to see Ruby, she had bruises on her face and arms, suggesting the grunts had taken a few swings at her. Blake felt a surge of anger rising up in her but she went back to being concerned when Ruby started to stir, she went to sit up but winced at the pain in her ribs ''Ruby are you okay?'' Blake asked worriedly, Ruby shook her head ''What happened?'' Ruby asked, Blake looked at Ruby in confusion before remembering when Ruby's wolf side took over she couldn't remember anything, she had only known she'd hurt Weiss because she'd snapped out of it and saw her. ''Well, Blake?'' Ruby asked impatiently, she was wondering what had happened, she remembered her legs being frozen but that was about it.''Ruby... the white fang are working with some humans, I don't know much about them but I know one of them is Roman Torchwick and I believe we are in the new white fang base'' Blake said

''Humans? I'm glad we're co-existing and all but we're still the ones taking the blame'' Ruby said in annoyance

''Ruby I don't think you understand, that means the white fang willingly imprisoned two faunus for humans'' Blake said

''What!? That's bull'' Ruby exclaimed, she was ready to start a rant when the door opened and a Lion faunus walked in with two armed guards behind him he stood before them with an evil grin.

''Hello young ones, my name is Thomas and I will be your captor for your stay here'' he introduced himself before letting out a hearty chuckle ''Now, stand up'' he ordered, voice turning more assertive, Blake did as ordered although it was difficult with her hands tied behind her back, Ruby merely stared into Thomas' eyes with a look of defiance ''Oh I see we've got a rebel here, tell you what, you don't stand up... we break a rib'' he said suggestively

''Bring it asshole'' Ruby growled, Blake watched this scene play out with great concern

''Ruby just do what he says and he wo-''

''Won't what? Hurt me? They already have, haven't you noticed?'' Ruby said angrily before turning back to Thomas ''Go on, throw whatever the fuck you got at me because when I get free I'll return the favour and then some!'' Ruby yelled, Thomas chuckled before kicking Ruby in the ribs, she let out a yelp of pain before giving him a glare that could silence the strongest of men, and it would've if she wasn't tied up but because she was Thomas just laughed at her before delivering another swift kick to the ribs causing Ruby to fall on her side ''Get up!'' he roared, Ruby got up but she never broke eye contact with him, Blake watched as Ruby breathed unsteadily due to the previous blows.

Thomas pulled out two collars and clapped his hands extravagantly ''Guards!'' he called in a posh voice, said guards moved to his side rather than behind him ''hold these two please'' he said calmly, the guards did as ordered holding the two in place, Thomas clipped the collar on Blake first as she wasn't resisting unlike Ruby who was squirming so much that Thomas needed the two guards to hold her so he could clip the collar on. ''Now these collars are fitted with a GPS tracker and have some rules assigned to them, if you step inside Beacon's perimeter they will shock you, if you spend more than three days on a mission they will shock you and if you attack me, I will press this button and?...'' he trailed off suggestively

''They shock us'' Blake and Ruby said in monotone voices

''Ah see you're learning already'' Thomas said teasingly

''Whatever... so what now?'' Ruby asked

''Now you follow me'' he said while turning and making his way down the hall, the two followed quickly with the guards behind them weapons at the ready ''Since you both have sustained some injuries you will spend two weeks recovering and building up your strength, understood?'' Thomas asked while looking back at the two, they both nod and he continues ''So I see you two are faunus, ever with the white fang? Thomas asked, eyebrow slightly raised.

''We were but our home was attacked and we then found out more about the... less than peaceful side of the white fang and left'' Blake explained

''Well sorry to disappoint you darling but your missions are gonna be for the less than peaceful side as you call it'' Thomas said, Ruby and Blake didn't answer they merely gave pained expressions as their response.

They finished their walk in silence after the exchange and they soon found themselves in a training room with a kitchen off to the side, the two looked around in awe, it looked more expensive than Beacon, Thomas chuckled at their reactions ''This is where you will be training for the next two weeks'' he said gesturing to the whole room ''Now I can't make this anymore clear but if you're seen outside of this room you get shocked, understand?'' they nodded ''Good, as you see we have the newest prototype of holographic training simulators, feel free to use this at any time but be careful, they are holograms but they are programmed to hurt'' **(A/N think of the one Katniss uses in Hunger Games: Catching Fire but on a much bigger scale, hope that helps) **he informed them, they both nodded, still speechless at the massive training room, they noticed that the room where they trained was lower and there was a kind of spectators area, they noticed three people, the woman with the red dress who had frozen them, a boy with silver hair and a girl with green hair. Ruby wondered if they would spar with her she decided to put that to the test right away, who cares if she didn't have her weapon?

''Oi you! With the silver hair!'' Ruby called up, said boy turned to her with a sneer on his face

''What do you want?'' he asked

''Spar me!'' Ruby answered

''You're not worth my time'' he said dismissively

''Pussy, pussy, pussy!'' Ruby chanted, angering the boy

''Oh is that right!? You're so fucked!'' He yelled angrily while advancing towards the elevator that separated the two, however he was stopped by the girl with green hair ''Mercury you need to ask Cinder first'' she said in a commanding tone, Cinder was currently off to the side sifting through a folder of schematics, records and plans, she was currently looking through the records for the two girls identities.

''Teach her a lesson, don't leave any permanent damage'' Cinder said absently while waving her hand dismissively

Mercury smirked ''My pleasure'' he said while walking over to the elevator and pressing the descend button

Ruby grew a Cheshire grin, she didn't know why but she felt a compulsive need to fight ''Blake you might wanna clear out of here'' she said she then turned back to the spectators while the boy was still descending ''Hey can my friend come up to watch!? I don't want her getting hurt when I smack Silver around this room'' The green haired girl turned to Cinder and gave her a questioning look.

''Yes let her up I don't want Mercury hurting her as well'' Cinder said

''Don't you think you're underestimating her?'' The green haired girl asked

''Maybe, I guess I'll give these records a break and watch the fight'' Cinder said while placing a book mark in the page she was at in the records, she had only recently started and was still on the A section, for all she knew they could be in the the later end of the alphabet which annoyed her but she knew it was to gain control of her weapons so she kept at it, while she was considering just getting Emerald to do it the faunus she had assigned to ensure the two girls didn't try anything approached her ''Miss Fall I have some information that may help you'' he said

''Well what is it?'' Cinder asked

''The one that's about to fight, I believe I heard her being called Ruby'' he said

''Thank you that's very helpful'' Cinder said before her eyes returned to the training room, that was one taken care of.

After Mercury was down in the training room and Blake was up in the spectators area, the two combatants took their places ''You're so screwed Red'' Mercury said

''Think you got our roles reversed Silver'' Ruby retorted before taking her place ''So...'' she paused to crack her knuckles ''You ready or what?'' she asked

''Never been more ready'' Mercury said

''Ruby!'' Blake called out ''why aren't you using your weapon?!'' she asked very loudly

''Cause I don't need it!'' Ruby called back with that Cheshire grin reappearing on her face

''Red! I don't have all day!'' Mercury called and Ruby's attention returned to the fight

''Actually you do!'' Emerald called in a teasing voice

''S-shut up!'' Mercury stuttered before turning back to Ruby ''Let's just get your punishment over with, hope your ready to feel some pain''

Ruby let out an evil chuckle ''I'm a glutton for pain!'' she laughed manically which looked unsettling with her Cheshire grin present. She charged at Mercury with her semblance, not caring if she got hit, it was her plan after all, she cocked her arm back and when Mercury did the same she made the slightest of movements to make it look like she was attempting to dodge it, when the fist hit her face she was launched backwards, she made a show of picking herself up unsteadily to make Mercury think he had the upper hand.

This time it was Mercury's turn to charge, he did so and Ruby again made the slightest of movements to pretend she was dodging, this time the fist it her stomach she fell backwards, Mercury smirked 'this is easier than I thought it would be' he thought as Ruby picked herself up.

'One more hit, that should be enough, I'll go all out then' Ruby thought before charging at Mercury and getting hit in the nose, she felt the blood trickle down from her nose, she tasted it, at this her Cheshire grin grew even larger, it looked inhuman, she then let out a maniacal laugh, it was one of pure insanity, Mercury seemed put off at this but he shrugged it off and charged at Ruby, he was surprised when his fist met the rose petals instead of Ruby's face, all feelings of surprise were overpowered by pain in mere seconds and he found himself on his knees, he looked up at Cinder who had an amused smile as if to say 'so fucked is she?' Mercury glanced around to see Emerald with a mix of surprise, concern and amusement on her face and Red's friend who had a smirk, he then turned his head to the last person he wanted to but knew he had to, she had a red hue in her eyes and that ever present grin ''H-how?'' was all he could say.

Ruby tilted her head curiously at this ''Remember what I said before the fight?'' she asked

''What? About being a glutton for pain?'' he asked

''Exactly'' was all she said before kicking Mercury away from her, she wasn't merciless as many would believe her to be after seeing her wolf side take over, she patiently waited for Mercury to pick himself up ''So... everything, the failing to dodge,the shaky recoveries, none of it was real?'' he asked

''Nope!'' Ruby chirped before observing Mercury sit on one knee for about a minute she lost her patience ''Get up or I'll knock you down'' she growled, Mercury pushed himself up and charged at Ruby again, Ruby merely sidestepped his punch and tripped him up ''Practically no form or strategy, what's wrong with you man?'' Ruby said, trying to antagonise him, everyone in the room except Mercury saw this.

''SHUT UP!'' he roared before before charging at her again ''I'll KILL YO-'' he was silenced by a kick to the jaw that sent him sprawling over the the floor, when he picked himself up the first thing he noticed was Red's friend smirking at him ''What are you looking at SLUT!'' he screamed, when he looked back to Red he noticed her grin was replaced by a cold glare ''Oh that was a biiiig mistake Silver'' Ruby said in a deathly calm voice.

Before Mercury could even come up with a retort he was flat on his back with Red or as she had now gained his respect in fighting, Ruby was now on top of him pummelling his face with strikes ''**Don't****. . . . YOU HEAR ME!? DO YOU!?'' **she roared, accentuating every word with a punch, Mercury did his best to defend his face but the punches kept on coming.

Mercury suddenly felt a weight being lifted off of him, he looked towards where Ruby should be and saw that her friend (the one he called a slut) had pulled her off and was holding her in a hug and whispering in her ear while stroking her hair.

''Ruby calm down, calm down'' Blake whispered as Ruby thrashed violently, Blake held on despite the protests

''I can't! I can't! He needs to be taught some manners!'' Ruby growled and continued her thrashing

''Ruby what is wrong with you?'' Blake asked ''This isn't you, you're acting...'' Blake trailed off as she looked into Ruby's eyes, they had a slight red tinge to them, Blake realised what was happening, Ruby's aggressiveness, the strange need to fight she showed, the toying with Mercury and sudden outburst at Mercury after he verbally abused her, like a wolf protecting it's pack

Blake sighed ''The wolf is trying to take control again isn't it?'' Blake looked into Ruby's eyes and her thrashing came to a slow step, Ruby looked like she was struggling to even control her movements, a weak nod was her response.

Cinder looked at the events with amusement, then wonder and finally excitement ''Looks like the next few weeks are going to be very interesting'' she said to no one in particular ''Very interesting...''

**Aaaaand that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed troubled pa- wait no it's just the end of the chapter, silly me! Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review or pm me with suggestions/thoughts and/or corrections **


	11. Captivity part 2

Troubled Past: Chapter 11: Captivity part 2

* * *

The two weeks of training had come to an end and they were an eventful two weeks...

Ruby had bonded with Mercury despite their first meeting and the two talked on a regular basis, they also became sparring partners.

Emerald had found out about Ruby's wolf side by eavesdropping and offered to help, she taught Ruby some anger management techniques and she too had bonded with Ruby

In terms of improvement Ruby became faster, stronger and more aware of her surroundings and Blake became sneakier, faster and more accurate with her weapon

Once the weeks had passed the two were ready for the mission in terms of skill, but not in terms of willingness to kill someone.

''Come on Red you only feel bad after the first kill'' Mercury pleaded with Ruby as Cinder had asked him to try to make her willing to kill

''No! I refuse... and my names Ruby! R-u-b-y it's not that hard!'' Ruby spelled out her name which caused Mercury to laugh

''Wait that's how it's spelled!?'' Mercury exclaimed in mock surprise ''I thought it was R-o-o-b-y'' he said in the stupidest voice he could pull off, it worked and he earned a smirk and a playful punch to the arm from Ruby

''Bite me'' she laughed

''Look Ruby'' Mercury started in his 'listen this is serious voice' Ruby listened ''At least tell Cinder you're willing to kill someone, it makes this easier on all of us''

''What do I get out of it?'' Ruby asked with a playful smile while pulling Mercury's wallet out of her back pocket ''hmmm... how about a hundred lien Silver?''

''W-wha-'' Mercury stuttered in shock as he checked his back pocket ''You've gotten good, I think Emm's been teaching you a lot more than anger management techniques'' he chuckled before taking it back and handing Ruby a hundred lien ''hundred lien sounds good, and it's Mercury!'' Mercury started quietly though he raised into a shout to get his point through

''Yeah I know'' Ruby said before jumping from her seat ''Well let's get this mission over and done with''

''Yeah that's the spirit!... I suppose'' Mercury exclaimed awkwardly and rubbed his head sheepishly as they began the walk to the briefing room

''Besides it's not my first kill anyway'' Ruby said as Mercury's jaw dropped

Blake and Emerald

''I refuse and that's final'' Blake said angrily as she walked around the kitchen looking for anything to hit

''I don't like killing either, can't you at least lie to Cinder'' Emerald asked ''I'll get you a treat'' Emerald continued jokingly

''I...suppose I could lie'' Blake conceded

''Good, let's go then!'' Emerald exclaimed and the two walked to the briefing room

''I'm holding you to that treat'' Blake chuckled

Briefing

Cinder stood leaned over the table impatiently 'where are those fools' she thought to herself, said fools arrived a few minutes later, Ruby and Mercury with goofy grins and Blake and Emerald with slight smirks.

''Ah finally, I hope you two are done with your temper tantrums'' Cinder said irritatedly

''Yes Cinder'' the two replied

''Good now as you can see from this map there is a convoy going through this street here, you two will stop it by any means necessary, got that?'' Blake and Ruby nodded ''Good now get going'' Cinder ordered, Ruby and Blake turned and walked to the armoury to retrieve their equipment.

Ruby and Blake arrived at the armoury and set to work readying their equipment, Ruby did some last minute maintenance on crescent rose, 'hope something damages these stupid collars' Ruby thought 'if it only got broken or something' she continued.

Ruby realised she had no idea where Blake was she turned the corner and saw Blake counting the bullets in her magazines and smiled ''Blake did I ever tell you that you look absolutely adorable when you concentrate like that'' she said, Blake looked up for a moment and smirked.

''No you didn't but I guess that's because it's usually your job to be cute'' Blake said

''You know it'' Ruby replied with a grin ''So Blake... how about another date when we get out of here?'' she asked shyly while twiddling her thumbs together

''Ruby... you have no idea how wonderful that sounds'' Blake accepted with a smile that made Ruby's heart flutter.

''Ruby? I asked if you were ready'' Blake asked snapping Ruby out of her trance

''Hmmm oh yeah!'' Ruby exclaimed before running back, grabbing her scythe and the bombs ''let's go Blakey!'' she cheered happily as they set off for the helicopter that would place them in the path for the convoy...

* * *

Weiss, Yang and Sun

''So that's all you saw?'' Ozpin asked

''Yes sir there was about 6 Rubys but none of them wore the same clothing as her so I believe that she is somehow still alive'' Sun confirmed, Weiss and Yang just nodded

''Well this is certainly a unique story young man, I have no choice to believe you though I saw the bodies so you are not lying''

''Sir didn't you hear me earlier!?'' Sun exclaimed ''The white fang most likely has Ruby and Blake!'' He yelled, clearly annoyed at the situation

''I am fully aware of that, we have the police looking into it'' Ozpin said

''But they're fucking useless!'' Sun shouted at Ozpin ''Let me investigate, give me some time off class and I'll do it please'' Sun pleaded

Weiss and Yang watched in shock 'he must care about them a great deal' they both thought

''I'm sorry but I can't do that yo-'' Ozpin was cut off by Sun slamming his hands down on the table and kicking his chair away

''Looks like I'm skipping class then!'' he yelled before storming out

Weiss and Yang sat there awkwardly until Yang stood up ''Guess we're skipping class too'' she said

''What do you mean 'we' '' Weiss asked

''Oh for fucks sake Weiss try caring about someone else for a change!'' Yang snapped at Weiss

''I care for them! I just don't want to fall behind'' Weiss retorted

''Oh please! You're opinion of them changed like that after you found out they were faunus!'' Yang said accentuating 'like that; with a snap of her fingers ''You've been non stop bitching the entire day just because we were looking for them!'' Yang continued getting in Weiss' face ''They're people too but nooooo you have to be like 'the innocent never run' or 'They're probably already back at the white fang base catching up with their buddies!''' Yang continued, doing a spot on impersonation of Weiss ''All you've been thinking them of is as criminals and what because the white fang stole some dust from your dads company and your dad got upset well boohoo... it's not like you've been discriminated against or lost your parents because of nothing but race'' Yang finished

Weiss looked terrified and shocked ''what do you mean about their parents?'' she asked timidly

Yang sighed ''Blake told me, when their base was attacked their mothers were killed''

''I'm coming with you two then'' Weiss said

''Make one of your little comments and I knock your teeth out, got it!?'' Yang asked

''Got it'' Weiss replied

''Good'' Yang huffed as they walked out to meet Sun who was on his scroll

''Adam you there?'' Sun asked

All Weiss and Yang heard was a muffled voice

''Good now you're skipping class''

another muffled reply

''Because Ruby and Blake got captured by the white fang''

''W-WHAT?!'' Adam's voice came booming through the scroll so loud Sun had to move it away from his ear

''Yeah it's true and I need your help''

A muffled sigh followed by a muffled agreement

''See you there'' Sun said before hanging up and turning around ''We're meeting Adam at the airships station''

''Why there?'' Yang asked

''Well Ozpin interviewed us here and it's a lot closer''

''Oh yeah, silly me'' Yang said while facepalming

They waited for ten minutes and then Adam arrived, he gave the two girls a nod and turned to Sun ''Do you have any proof'' Adam asked

''No but the white fang was reported to be there and knowing those two they wouldn't just up and leave... they probably wanted to prove that it wasn't the white fang, found out it was and tried to put a stop to it'' Sun explained

''You idiot that is proof!'' Adam growled

''It is?'' Weiss and Yang asked

''It's enough for me'' he said ''now let's go'' he walked off beside Sun with Weiss and Yang in tow...

* * *

The mission

Ruby and Blake sat patiently on the helicopter, neither would admit it but they were nervous, like, _really _nervous, so nervous that they nearly didn't hear the pilot telling them to jump but after he repeated it they did so, they jumped out the back and Blake used her shadow clones as stepping stones to descend while Ruby used Crescent Rose's recoil to slow her descent they landed and Ruby set to work placing bombs down on the narrow street, after they were done they sat in a cafe and pretended like they weren't about to commit an act of terrorism, Blake was nervously nibbling on a sandwich while Ruby was more of a nervous eater and had already munched down her plate of cookies and was nervously tapping the table, they both stared out the window waiting for their target.

''Blake?'' Ruby asked after a couple of minutes of sitting

''Yes?'' Blake asked as she fidgeted with her shirt

''I don't want to kill anyone'' Ruby said sadly

''Just... I Don't know pretend that they're the man who killed your mother'' Blake instantly regretted what she had just said, her eyes widened and she clamped her hands over her mouth, she looked over to Rub who was in deep thought

''Okay I'll give that a try'' Ruby said, Blake was surprised but happy that she hadn't upset Ruby

After a couple minutes of staring out the window in wait they saw their target, a convoy of Schnee Dust Company trucks, they both stared as the trucks reached the point where the bombs where, Ruby pulled out the detonator and pushed the button.

All they heard was a thunderous bang followed by screaming, Ruby and Blake calmly got up, pulling their weapons out from the bags they kept them in and walked out.

Neither Ruby or Blake were ready for the sight that was in front of them, limbs scattered, people burning, and friends desperately trying to save each other

''Leave no survivors'' the seductive voice of Cinder Fall came through their earpieces

''Yes ma'am'' the two responded before advancing towards the crashed trucks

''I take the right, you take the left?'' Ruby asked

''That works for me'' Blake replied and headed off to the left

'Right let's give this killing thing another shot' Ruby thought as she advanced towards the first person, a man with the security armour torn and dented in random places, he was currently giving his friend CPR to a fellow guard, Ruby tapped him on the shoulder with the blade point of Crescent Rose, he turned and stared into Ruby's silver eyes before turning back to his friend and continuing his futile attempts to save his friend ''he's dead... want to see him?'' Ruby asked

The man turned around with tears in his eyes ''Y-yeah?'' it sounded more like a question but it was all Ruby needed

''Okay...that's good' she said as she raised her scythe above her head, the man realised what she had meant but it was far too late, Ruby swung the scythe and decapitated the sobbing man immediately silencing him, Ruby then went from everyone mercilessly slaughtering them and what confused Ruby was that she barely felt a flicker of emotion, had she really taken Blake's advice to heart? Or was the wolf inside her still keeping it's torturous grip on her? Ruby didn't know and if she was honest with herself she didn't want to know...

Blake advanced towards the first person she saw, it was a woman, she had a large gash on her stomach and was trying her best to keep her guts from pouring out Blake stared at her sadly for a moment before slitting her throat, she wasn't going to survive anyway, Blake was doing her a favour, Blake made it her priority to target the most hurt people first to put them out of their misery...

After the mission they headed back to the base, not wanting to test the time limits on the collars...

When they got back they went to their shared room ignoring Mercury and Emerald on the way, all they wanted to do was have a shower and go to sleep, Ruby had her shower first as she had more blood on her, after they were both showered they both sat on the bed in silence, deep in thought

''Blake I'm confused'' Ruby spoke up out of the blue

''About what?'' Blake asked

''It's just... when I killed those people I felt...nothing, nothing at all'' Ruby said sadly before looking up at Blake with tear-filled eyes ''Am I a bad person Blake?'' she asked as the tears fell from her eyes

Blake quickly wrapped her arms around Ruby in a gentle embrace ''No Ruby you could never be a bad person'' Blake said softly

''Blake...thanks, you're the best''

''Yeah well I'm always there for you''

''That's why I love you''

''Love you too'' After this exchange they settled down in the bed, Ruby in Blake's arms and Ruby nuzzling into Blake's neck...

**Someone asked for some Ladybug love so I did my best despite being incredibly dense when it comes to romance so sorry for the probably painful to read romantic dialogue **


	12. Sorry all

**SORRY**

**I've had trouble writing Troubled Past, ideas are just not coming, I'm taking time off this story to write another, DON'T worry though, I am most certainly not done with the story it's just on hiatus**

**ALSO in news I've gotten a beta reader and the first chapter of my new story should be coming up soon, we're just getting those minor errors out an' all that jazz (mostly him doing all the work XD)**

**So yeah **


End file.
